Beach Day
by Queenboo5311
Summary: The group heads out to the beach because of the heatwave! Shu and Andropov don't really get along and they are instructed to try. Kluke and Bouquet run off and meet some boys who are dangerous and perverts. Will Andropov and Shu work together to save them?


"AHHH WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO HOT!?" Shu yelled out while removing his shirt and tossing the article in front of Jiro.

Jiro stayed quiet except for shooting Shu a disgusted look.

"It is really hot." Bouquet said agreeing with the shorter boy.

"I don't know why you guys are treating it like a bad thing maro."

Marumaro Sat between Bouquet and Kluke drooling over Bouquet's breasts and Kluke's legs. The only thing Bouquet wore were shorts and a stringy bikini top.

Kluke on the other hand was no longer in her innocent looking blue dress. She had never been proud of her body and the clothes that Bouquet had picked out for her didn't make her feel any better. She wore shorts that were similar to Bouquet's showing off her legs. After some arguing, Bouquet settled for letting her wear just a tank top rather than a bikini top like Bouquet.

The whole outfit made her feel exposed and she sat with her knees pulled tightly against her chest but hearing Marumaro's remark only made her angry. She hated when guys looked at her 'that' way.

She took it more as an insult than a compliment. She reached her hand out to punch the side of his small head. "Shut it, pervert!"

His reaction was only to bend over placing his hands on his head, groaning in pain.

"What exactly are we waiting on?" Jiro asked annoyed.

"Andropov!" Kluke replied cheerfully.

"I'm ready now." Andropov replied upset with the group for rushing him.

"About time." Shu said standing to his feet.

"I apologize for the wait."

"No, don't be silly! You're good!" Kluke tried to defend him.

She wanted to think of this as a date even though it wasn't. Her feelings began to grow for him as the months went by.

"We would've been there already if you didn't have to worry about your hair."Jiro said obviously annoyed by having to wait in the blistering hot sun.

Andropov had spent the last half an hour combing his hair out of its usual messy state. His hair looked much longer now and hung loosely in his face. No one had really seen him with his hair somewhat tamed. It was one of those things that made Kluke tick though. Just seeing him shirtless, with his hair down, or even something as simple as smiling filled her stomach with an unnerving sensation that she couldn't explain.

"You don't have to worry about tangled hair. The water will only make itworse." Andropov argued.

If he went into water with his hair in it's usual state, it would only be Hell to comb out afterwards.

The group planned on going to the beach today on account of the heat wave. They woke up early to avoid sitting in the sun but because of Andropov, they were forced to wait anyway.

It had gotten so hot that they all stripped down to their swim suits. The three boys and the Devee were all shirtless wearing nothing but their swimming trunks. Bouquet and Kluke's shorts were short enough to leave on but Kluke decided to bear the heat and leave her tank top on. She didn't see any reason to remove it anyway.

"Whatever. Can we just go, pretty boy?" Shu snapped.

Shu and Andropov had never gotten along too well because of Kluke. Everything they did together that involved her turned into a competition and someone always ended up hurt.

Andropov just glared at the smaller boy and started to walk. The others followed.

The beach was beautiful today. The sun bounced off the clear water and there were lots of people. One thing the group could agree on was that they all enjoyed when there was a lot of people. It was noisy and all of the people somehow made it less awkward for them.

Bouquet looked foward to these days. She could flaunt her love towards Shu and be romantic without the pressure of being alone.

The feeling was not mutual for Shu however. On these days, all he could ever do was watch Kluke and Andropov. He observed everything about them. How he looked at her, how close they got, how he touched her. They weren't dating but the very sight of his hand brisking across her arm filled him with rage and jealousy.

Bouquet would always respond by getting mad at him for 'not spending quality time with his fiance and staring off in the distance rather than staring at her.'

"Kluke and I are going to the smoothie bar." Andropov said while leading Kluke by her arm.

"No, no, no." Bouquet stopped them before they could get any further.

"You and Shu need some bonding time! Its no fun when you guys fight all the time and give each other the cold shoulder. You two need to go for a swim and talk for a little. Kluke and I are going to the smoothie bar."

"But-!" They both protested.

"No buts, mister! Go!"

Kluke always wondered how Bouquet could sound so cheerful but demanding at the same time. She was honestly jealous of Bouquet in every way.

The two boys walked to the water. "Lets go build sand castles maro!"

"You mean stare at all the girls wearing bikinis?" Jiro asked knowing what the Devee really wanted to do.

"Yes!"

Jiro always had to go with him or he would get kicked off the beach for sexual harassment. He had to make sure he followed one simple rule: You can look but don't touch!

Marumaro tugged on his arm pulling him to a nice spot in the sand.

"Ready, Kluke?"

"Lets go!" The two girls cheerfully made there way over to a small bar and sat on the bar stools.

"What can I get you girls?" The waitress behind the bar pulled out a pad and pen ready to take their orders.

"Strawberry kiwi and mango pineapple!"

Bouquet always ordered for them. When Kluke ordered, she would speak so quietly that the waitress had to ask again to be sure. After a whIle, Bouquet just started ordering for the north of them saving Kluke from her own embarrassment. They came here so often during the summer that they knew what they wanted everytime and ordering was no longer the struggle it used to be.

"So how are things with you and Kluke?" Shu asked curiously.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Well there has to be a reason."

"I just said no reason." Shu began getting defensive.

"Then why ask?"

"I just wanted to know, ok!?"

"So did I."

Shu finally let out a sigh trying to calm himself. "This isn't going too well, is it?"

"No. Should we start over?"

"I guess.."

"The mango blends so perfectly with the pineapple!" Bouquet was once again content with her smoothie.

"I just love the smoothies here!" As was Kluke.

"They just blend the flavors so-"

"Uh, hey girls."

The two girls attentions were drawn to two very good looking boys standing behind them. They both were shirtless and had quite the bodies. It was obvious that they both had just gotten out of the water. Their hair was thrown in different directions and dripping water. Something both the girls found quite attractive.

Kluke was curious on their intent for approaching them. "Can we help you?"

The boys smirked adding to their attractiveness. "You girls wouldn't want to go for a swim, would you?"

"Oh I'm not-"

"Of course we would!" Bouquet interrupted Kluke knowing she would reject them.

"What about Shu and Andropov?"

"Oh, are your boyfriends gonna have a problem with us. We can just leave."

"We just came with some friends."

Bouquet didn't lie. Kluke and Andropov weren't together and Bouquet and Shu weren't either. She claimed Shu as Her fiance but because they were only 16, no one took it as serious as she wanted them to. She was willing to make an exception and let Shu out of his wedding shackles. She was sure he wouldn't mind. Especially since he fought the idea since she brought it up six years ago.

"We just have to tell them where we are real quick."

They nodded, following Bouquet and Kluke to the water.

"HEY SHU! ANDROPOV! YOU CAN GET OUT NOW!" Bouquet shouted to them from the shore embarrassingly loudly.

They swam over to greet Bouquet and Kluke.

"Now you guys can go to the smoothie bar."

They both nodded and began to walk.

The four teens rushed into the cool water and laughed as they met back up in the deeper water. "Hey, I wanna get to know you a little better. Can we go talk?"

The darker haired boy asked Bouquet. She was obviously set in a trance by his looks and she promptly agreed.

"Come on!" The blonde boy took Kluke's hand and pulled her away from the other two. Each boy had the two girls alone.

"So what's your name?"

".. Kluke.." She struggled to answer.

This guy wanted her alone and It was pretty obvious that he was staring at her 'that' was. It was unnerving to her.

"That's a pretty name. It suits you."

She felt her face burn and she knew she blushing without a doubt. No one had ever made her blush like Andropov did but he was definately runner up. She felt anger rise in her. Why did he have to look at her like that and sweet talk her?

"Thanks."

"We can all hang out with them in the bathrooms instead if you want."

The bathrooms were definately a sight to see.. there were showers, marble tiles and walls, benches, water fountains, and more.

Kluke replied happily, thankful she didn't have to be alone with this boy any more.

"Sure!"

They rallied Bouquet and the other boy. Together, they all walked uphill towards the bathrooms.

"Aww there's sand all over the back of my legs!" Bouquet complained.

"Mine too."

The two girls stepped into the shower and washed the sand off.

Of course they had their swim suits on still. The showers had doors and locks and were big all in themselves but they were just doing a quick rinse. The two boys got up to join them in the shower. They began to wash off their legs as well.

Bouquet and Kluke were mesmerized by the darker haired boys body and didn't notice the blonde closing the door and locking it behind them. After hearing the lock click, they began to worry.

They exchanged looks and started to ease up knowing they had the power of the shadow ready of they needed it.

The boys quickly stepped up pinning the girls roughly to the wall and quickly reaching into their pockets and placing metal bracelets on the girls hands.

They knew it was time.

They called forth their shadows but abruptly stopped when a shock ran through their bodies. The bracelets kept them from using their shadows.

"Alright. Scream, and we'll kill you. Got it?" The blonde said, pulling a knife from his pocket.

The two girls nodded with tears spilling down their cheeks. Kluke was first.

The blonde ran his hand up her thigh making her whimper. Her whole body began to shake as his hand traced the outline of her shorts. She began to whimper louder as his hand unbuttoned her shorts.

This seemed to only make him angry and he slapped the fragile girl. She fell to the ground letting sobs escape her breath.

It was no use.

She couldn't keep quiet. The worst part was, Bouquet had to watch helplessly.

The blonde got on top of her pulled her shorts down. He placed one hand on her mouth and the other extremely close to her precious area.

The dark haired boy began to work on Bouquet doing the same. Running his hand up her thigh and shoving her to the ground with out warming. Both girls layed helplessly exposed about to be molested.

"CRUHING NAIL!"

The marble door fell in pieces to the ground as Shu, Blue Dragon, and Andropov stood shocked at what laid on the other side.

The boys about to molest the girls got furious and summoned their shadows.

Everyone was more shocked at the fact that they actually had shadows. The blonde boy's shadow took the form of a Tiger while the other's took the shape of an eagle.

Without question, the Tiger and Eagle charged at the boys sending them back.

Andropov summoned his shadow and together, him and Shu were gaining on advantage on them. They weren't too skilled.

"CRUSHING-!"

"Wait!" Shu stopped abruptly to look over to Andropov. "What!?"

"It was my idea to come to the restroom. I think I should finish them off."

"You just wanna save Kluke!"

"And Bouquet!"

"Forget it! CRUSHING NAIL!"

Blue Dragon slashed wildly at the boys knocking them out.

The girls got up to embrace their heroes. Kluke ran to hug Andropov and Bouquet to Shu. They both willingly wrapped the girls in their arms determined not to let go. Kluke could only sob in Andropov's shoulder and Bouquet, while thankful for being saved, was happy to be in Shu's arms. Although the two boys still wouldn't get along as much as they hoped, they were glad they would team up when needed to protect them.

Bouquet thought back to the two dancers in Hollywood a while back. Using their bodies to temp Shu and Marumaro and hurting them when they were set in a trance and vulnerable with their guards down. She couldn't help but think if that's what they were doing the whole time.

"How did you know?" Kluke asked.

"Ask Shu." Andropov sounded annoyed.

The girls looked curiously at Shu.

"Oh, I didn't know. I bet Andropov twenty bucks that Blue Dragon could slice cleanly through the marble door. Pay up."

"You'll get you're money later!"

The girls sighed and faced each other. "You ok, Kluke?"

"..yes."

She smiled, thankful she was alright. In a on attempt to take their minds off of It, Bouquet suggested an idea.

"Strawberry kiwi?" She said in a rather sing song tone of voice.

Kluke couldn't help but smile as they both walked out to the smoothie bar.

"You know.. you're not that bad, Andropov."

"You either."

"Friends?" Shu stuck out his hand.

"Friends."

Andropov gladly took his hand and shook it.

It wasn't the greatest friendship. But it was definately a start


End file.
